It wasn't supposed to go this far
by LoonyBooty
Summary: When Red Hood kills a rapist and Nightwing confronts him things take a turn for the worse as Dick goes into heat... Or is it for the better? An A/B/O Universe. warning future sex with Knotting.


Just saying it now this was inspired by an RP I had on Tumblr with one of my very good friends Oloane. It takes place before it is known that Red Hood is Jason.

This is entirely AU, Somethings will not be entirely canon.  
About A/B/O all here - post/103349089289/heats-sex-pregnancy

* * *

There was a rapist on the loose, Dick knew he should ignore it, go home and let someone else get it with how close he was to going into heat... But it just wasn't in his nature to ignore something like that. The acrobat had found the poor girl, his last victim and helped her to call for help, poor little Omega didn't deserve it...He left her once the ambulance arrived and fled into the rooftops to try tracking this deranged alpha. he had a description now and he was on the case. It didn't take long for Oracle to help locate the man, though what she told him was upsetting. Red Hood was in the area. He was racing to the building, he had to beat the other man there.

The moment he heard the gunshot he knew he was too late. He dropped into the room and looked the man over. He couldn't say he wasn't happy the rapist was never going to hurt anyone again, but he hadn't deserved death, that wasn't for Dick or this damned Red Hood to decide. "Yeah I heard." He scowled, his arms crossed as he stared down the larger male. "You can't just kill criminals. It's all well and good you want to be a vigilante, you've got the skills for it, but we do NOT kill." Well if this was going like most of their encounters… He whipped out his Eskrimas and readied himself for a fight. "So how's this gonna play out tonight Hood?"

Jason clicked his tongue. "I never said I wanted to be a vigilante like you or Batman." He was standing tall over his kill, his gun slipping easily back into it's holster as he lazily strolled around the puddle pooling out of the mans wounds. "I play with my own rules, and I don't give a damn about what you think of them. You know I won't change my way of working, so why bother me with all the bullshit lectures Goldie?" He snorted, approaching the older vigilante.

"How? Let me see..." He still had one pistol out and playfully aimed it at Dicks head. "I could shot you in the head?" He made a loud childish pow sound and flicked his wrist like he had shot Dick before slipping the pistol into it's place at his side. "But see, I'm nice."

He let out a soft sigh, honestly tired tonight, not in the mood for fighting one of the Bats or waitng for the big man himself and the little replacement to show up. "I don't want to fight tonight, so just go away." Still, he raised his fist, ready to bounce if the other was going to attack him. Honestly on most nights he liked to fight with Dick, that was one of his dumb little pleasure. He just hopped the Omega wouldn't kick him too hard... Wait, last time, he was the one kicking the other too hard. Woops.

Dick snorted, a surge of electricity showing at the end of his Escrima. "Yeah, guess I'm just special right?" He grinned and moved to circle him, ready to pounce. He wanted Red Hood to move first but he clearly wasn't going to. "I'd almost go so far as to say you like me Hoodie." Well as fun as this talk was going he had a mans death to right here, even if he was a sleazy dirt bag.

"Don't get your hope up too much, Nightwing." Snorted back the younger man, maybe he did before... Not that Dick would ever know that.

"Sorry but I'm just not that into killers." He chuckled playfully before throwing an escrima at his head, rushing forward the moment it left his palm and moved to swipe low and try to trip him while he was focused on the weapon. He might be an omega but for anyone to underestimate him as weak was a mistake. Dick could hold his own, even in heat as he was he was confident he could. Though really he should have never tried coming out in this state, only the devices that filter out pheromones were keeping him safe.

"A shame." He snickered, bending slightly to dodge the escrima, and made a jump back to avoid Dick's kick. He grimaced as he stepped in the puddle of blood, wanting to avoid getting any on him but clearly Dickie here wasn't going to let that happen. He was not distracted long, a fraction of a second before he was blocking a blow from Dick. The rush of the fight had a grin forming under the hood, as he dodged and countered blow after blow. Their "dance" continued Jason managing to throw Dick off balance and slam the male to the ground, it wouldn't have ended the fight by any means had there not been a loud crack as a device broke.

Dick was ready to kick him off when he heard the snap and smelt it, his pheromones releasing freely into the air. He felt the full effects his suit had been blocking out begin to hit, an Alpha pining him down only helping the heat to begin fogging his mind. "God, Y-you're out while in heat?!" Red Hood growled, moving back suddenly.

Why here, why did Red Hood have to hit him just right to break his filters. He wasn't all smiles now, he was scowling, the suit making it rather hard to ignore how the pheromones were effecting him. "Y-yeah made an exception to catch him." He nodded towards the dead man on the floor, he shouldn't have come out tonight. He was horrified and vulnerable, there was no way he'd make it home without an Alpha taking advantage of him, and in this state there was nothing he could do about it. He was scared Red Hood of all people would just claim him here and now, that... Wait. He didn't seem surprised that he was an Omega, just that he was in heat, even in this state he could piece that much together.

Dick bit his lip, the heat getting to him more and more as he took a few steps toward the Alpha moving to breath in Red Hood's scent. "You… Already knew didn't you?... How? How did..." he shivered and his legs buckled a bit, it was starting to hit harder.

"You're the biggest idiot I have ever met, you know that don't you?!" He growled, stopping to breath a moment when he noticed Dick was walking toward him. Hell no. He moved back a bit, but fuck, the older man's scent was just so... So tempting. he shook his head and clicked a button in his helmet, turning on a filter in the helmet and hoping it will help to resist the temptation of an omega in heat.

Dick couldn't help a soft whine when Jason backed away. Why was he backing away? He smelt so good, didn't Dick smell good too? He moved closer, nodding his head in agreement at his words, he was an idiot for coming out in heat… Well too late to correct that now.

He had never had to deal with Dick's heat before, he'd seen it happen but he wasn't awoken back then... He was too young for it to effect him like, God, like it is now... Dick's scent was amazing, and oh god the closer he got filter or not it wasn't easy to resist him. "Get the fuck out of here!" When he yelled Dick just whined, moving closer to him, he was such a big and strong Alpha why kick him to the curb for another to come and find. Dick was going to be taken by any alpha he came across if he even tried to get out of here, in Dick's fogged heat influenced mind Jason was the best choice.

"Damn it all..." Jason grumbled, his eyes locked on the smaller male trying to get closer to him. His only chance was to bring Dick to one of his safe houses... He could lock him up in a room and wait out the night and drop him off at Wayne Corp in the morning. That might work, he took Dick's hand and gently tugged, looking around the room for something to blindfold him with. Though the moment Jason took his hand he let out the most hopeful choked whine of them yet, pressing close to his side and rubbing himself against him. His mind was screaming at him not to do that but every ounce of him was saying just the opposite.

Jason groaned because God that sound… He couldn't resist is as he pulled the other tight against him, a hand going down to squeeze the vigilante's ass. He was just so hot, those tiny sound he was making, and his scent… God his scent… He couldn't help himself as he turned to face the smaller man, sliding a thigh between Dick's muscled legs, moving it up to rub against his already bulging crotch. "You're just so fucking amazing right now…" He growled, a gloved hand running on the lips of the older man.

Dick let out a soft moan as he was given exactly what he needed, some attention. He pressed closer to him, grinding his hips against the larger man. He leaned up, whining at the helmet meaning he couldn't kiss or bite or suck, that was just cruel. "Then take me." He whined, grinding against him and tugging at his jacket, just trying to get some of his clothes off. "I need you. Please Hood..." He was begging for it, and the moment his gloves were on his lips he parted them,gently nipping at a clothed finger.

"Take you? Fuck yeah, babe I just…" He groaned and let out a low moan when he saw the lips moving on his glove, oh how he wished he had taken those off to feel that... "Fuck, you're so hot…" He moved to pin Dick to the wall when a sound broke him from the heat haze, his eyes widening at what he had almost done.

Police Siren were growing closer and that ment there was to be no mating in this warehouse. He growled again. "Fuck... You don't want this, Nightwing. Trust me, we both know you don't want this." He took Dick into an arm, holding him to his side as the other went out to shot his grapple. He had to keep his head clear until he arrived to his safe-house, until he could lock Dick up.

It wasn't too fr, he'd been on his way home as it was when he cornered that scumbag of a rapist, just leap across a few roof tops and turn a few corners and you have a safe house... Easier said than done with a horny man in your arms... an attractive, incredible smelling... He shook his head and landed on the ground with a soft thud at the entrance to his safe house. A few simple (not really simple) codes later and the door was open for Jason to carry Dick inside. He was happy Dick was so out of it, not having time to actually find something to blindfold him with... Either way they were here and he was able to finally lay Dick in his bed.

Dick's hopes were so high the moment he was laid on the bed, moving to grind himself against Jason as he was carried to the bed. He wrapped his legs around the larger male and moaned louder now as he rolled his hips up against him. He needed this, God he needed this. The Omega leaned his head back for him, still angry at that damned helmet for being in the way. He was about to insit he take it off when Jason pulled away. "No n-no wait I want this." he whined and tried to follow after but Jason was quick to lock the door behind him.

"Go to sleep Goldie." Dick whimpered, pulling at the door handle and trying everything he could think of to get out. An hour passed before, with a soft whine, he gave up. The older man retreating to the bed and settled for curling up on it, breathing in the scent of the Alpha that normally slept there as he drifted off to sleep.

Jason laid on the couch, listening to Dick beg and whine through the door until finally everything was quiet. Jason let out a content sigh, it was about time he finally went to sleep, now Jason could do the same. With a soft click and a snap his helmet slipped off, moving it to rest on the coffee table in front of the couch. He hated sleeping with the helmet on, he could just slip it back on before he got Dick in the morning, for now he deserved a nice long sleep.


End file.
